Escape to Bara Magna
Chapter One A parallel version of Leviathos looked at the sky from the pit. He lived in a universe, where all the same beings existed, and they were trained to be brought to the normal universe if need arose. As he was told, today waas his day. A being with an Olmak grabbed him and threw him through a dimensional portal. He thought about his fate. He hit the ground in the Pit of the main universe. A blast of electricity from the Red Star shot him, lifted him up from the ground, and sent him flying to Bara Magna. By the time he landed in the desert, he realized that he was not metal but organic. He looked up to see four red eyes of a sand-colored head glaring, and he started to look around and saw tails with stingers rising all around him. Chapter Two Leviathos was hit with the first stinger-tail, then Zesk started popping up all over the sand. Leviathos realized that all the Vorox were gone, and that this must have been the pack of Zesk that some Vorox had abandoned to serve Malum. He started fighting back, throwing them with his tentacles and shooting at them with Thornax fruit. Soon enough, all the Zesk surrendered. Leviathos realized that while the Vorox where stronger, the Zesk where smarter and more cable of building, stealing, and relearning the complete Agori language. At that moment, Leviathos decided to remake the sand tribe with this pack of Zesk. Chapter Three Leviathos was walking across the sandy desert when he herd a loud noise. He jumped and turned to see a bone hunter with a loaded Thornax launcher pointed at him. "Give me everything of value you have or I will blast you to pieces." Leviathos made a subtle flick with his tentacle. A second later, a stinger shot out of the sand and stabbed the rock steed in the foot. the creature began flailing its arms and stomping its feet, knocking the bone hunter off balance. Then, in a flash of silver, he grabbed the bone hunter with his tentacle and slammed him on the ground. Leviathos stepped over the bone hunter and knocked him out with his spear, then grabbed the Thornax and hopped on the steed. he rode all the way to Iconox where he dismounted. "Go free, Cranax is dead," he said to the rock steed. Leviathos walked into the city gate; he had to find Metus before he left. During his frantic search, he bumped into the ice Agori. "There you are. Look, I really need a job as a Glatorian," said Leviathos. "Perfect," said Metus. "We are going to Tesara to for an arena battle, but all of the skilled Glatorian are away. Perhaps you could fight in Gresh's place." "Sure," said Leviathos. Tesara was probably one of the only plant-containing areas on Bara Magna, and Leviathos felt truly at home there, Metus was the one who interrupted his thought. "You'll be up against Gelu: the one that you met on the way here. Heck, he's pretty famous. Beat him and maybe you'll get a good reputation and you can work full time." Metus went up a staircase to his arena seat while Gelu walked out. "Ready to fight?" said the skilled Glatorian. "This may be my first arena battle but it is far from my first fight," said Leviathos, and the fight was on. Chapter Four Gelu fired a Thornax at Leviathos. Leviathos jumped over it and tried to unleash a water blast, only to find he couldn't, so he chucked his spear at Gelu. It stabbed into his arm. Gelu pulled up his good arm with his blade and ran at Leviathos, who simply wiped Gelus wound with a tentacle. Gelu jumped back, but Leviathos used his tentacle to grab him by the neck and disarm him. "I concede," said Gelu. Leviathos dropped him and tossed him his blade. "I have never seen any Glatorian fight like you and the way you use those tentacles. Are you sure this is your first battle?" "I'm afraid so," said Leviathos. Leviathos was strolling through Tesara when he saw Metus. "What did I win for Tesara?" A surprised Metus turned to face Leviathos "Ah, just the person I was looking for." He tossed Leviathos a large piece of metal. "You won a ton of Exsidian for this city." "Thanks," said Leviathos. He soon realized, as he was not working for one tribe, he would need a mount, so he passed some Sand Stalkers, but then he saw a Spikit. He ran up and, using his spear, cut off a chunk of the exsidian and tossed it to the Agori dealer. "I'll take him." The Agori ran over, unchained him, and gave him to Leviathos. "He is happy now because he just ate, but if you don't feed him often, he will eat you instead." "Don't worry. I am a wonder with Rahi...I mean creatures," said Leviathos. The agori eyed him strangely. "Okay what was that all—?...Never mind, where are you going? You paid way too much, so I'll give you enough food to last to your destination." Leviathos heard Metus's voice and turned. He saw him advertising a fight between Sahmad and Kirbraz, but this was a vehicle fight, and also heard that it was Roxtus versus Iconox. That was when he saw the poster. Sahmad had a Spikit-drawn chariot! "Roxtus," said Leviathos. The Agori went inside, got the food, and packed it on the Spikit. "All set," he said, "just one more thing: what will you name him?" "Moki," said Leviathos. Moki had been Biogecko's gecko, whose death he was still sad about. "Alright." ---- Upon his arrival to Roxtus, two Skrall got in his way. "Why are you here?" hissed one of the guards. "I mean to buy," he said, holding out his Exsidian. "Very well," said the Skrall, and they backed down. He rode into Roxtus and found an important looking Skrall, walking up to him. "I wish to speak to Tuma." The elite Skrall murmured something to another Skrall, who ran off. "This way, and by the way, my name is Stronius." "Leviathos." A single Skrall approached Tuma's throne. "Stronius said that a being requests to see you. They are on their way. Should we let them in?" "Yes," said Tuma. "Stand guard outside. Stronius and I can handle him on his own." As if on cue, the two walked in. "Why did you come all the way to Roxtus?" said the Skrall leader. "I am a traveling Glatorian for no particular tribe. I have a spikit, as you can see, but I was wondering if you kept a prototype for the Baranus V7." "Yes, we did," said Tuma. "But what could you have that we want?" cut in Stronius. Tuma looked a little upset by being interrupted, but he kept it to himself. "This," said Leviathos, dropping the Exsidian on the ground, "and I'll fight for cheap if you need me." "Done," said Tuma. Stronius ran back and, after a few minutes, returned with two other Skrall pushing a chariot they hitched it to Moki, and passed him a large chunk of meat. Leviathos jumped on and said "Go boy," and the Spikit charged out of Roxtus and into the desert. Chapter Five Leviathos hit Telluris with a thornax. He was knocked unconscious and the training round was over. Leviathos heard a clapping noise and turned to see Metus smiling. "Tajun, although having two perfectly good Glatorian, has been very isolated by bone hunters and has no natural food producing farms, so they want to offer you a permanent job as a Glatorian, but, more importantly, to protect their caravans from bone hunters." "Good," said Leviathos. "But what will they pay me?" At this, Metus gestured at an old Agori sanding next to him. "This is the leader of Tajun. We will negotiate here." The old Agori spoke in a raspy voice, but he looked as though he was strong. "We do not have much in our city because of those freaking bone hunters. We will pay you if you want, but our current offer is this: we will make sure that your pet Spikit is always fed to its desire and exercised for battle; we will provide you with all the Thornax ammo and replacement weapons you need to fight for our tribe. Vulcanus may have stood a raid, but we are becoming weaker, and if the bone hunters or worse, the Skrall, launch more offensives, we will fall." "Sounds fine to me," said Leviathos. "But I will still protect caravans for other tribes in order to make a living, and it would not be right to let any tribe but the rock tribe suffer." Characters *Parallel Leviathos *A pack of Zesk *Parallel Brutaka *Cranax *Metus *Some Agori *Some Skrall *Tuma *Stronius *Gelu *Moki *Tellus *The Tajun leader *Some Rock Steeds *A Spikit Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse